warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Furrypelt
'' "About a hundred or more to one, but there must be a way! ThunderClan has survived so much! I dont' want me to be its downfall. You survived the Great Journey, the Great Battle, terrible leaf-bares, two droughts, two fires, a flood, and a million other hardships! You can't let one battle drag you down! I won't let you! I can't be ThunderClan's downfall!" ''-Furrypaw in Into the Forest, page 80 Furrypelt is a ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and a thick pelt. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Past: '''Kittypet, Twoleg Names '''Twoleg: '''Elizabeth '''Kittypet: ''Unknown '' Kit: 'Furrykit '''Apprentice: '''Furrypaw '''Medicine Cat: '''Furrypelt '''Queen: '''Furrypelt Family '''Foster Mother: 'Squirrelflight 'Mother: '''Silky '''Father: 'Smoky 'Sister: '''Gingerheart '''Siblings: '''Two kits '''Half Brothers: '''Berrynose, Mousewhisker '''Half Sister: '''Hazeltail '''Mate: '''Firepelt '''Sons: '''Rockpaw, Foxpaw '''Daughter: '''Mistypaw Education '''Mentors: 'Jayfeather, Leafpool Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior'' History In the A Merged World ''Arc: ''Into the Forest She is mentioned in the prologue as a kittypet who knows more about the Clans and the Twoleg world than most Clan cats. She is first seen as a two-month-old kitten. She runs away in the middle of the night and goes to an island in the middle of the lake. When she discovered no signs of life she backtracked, but skipped her house and continued into the heart of the moorland, calling for Onestar and WindClan. She finds a shallow dip in the ground and runs in, awakening a brown tom. She asks for an escort to ThunderClan, and he calls for Nightcloud, telling her to take the kitten to ThunderClan. While walking, Nightcloud comments that she looks like Brightheart, then asks if she knows who Brightheart is. She replies by saying Brightheart when with Swiftpaw to kill dogs, got her face scarred for life, mated with Cloudtail and gave birth to Whitewing, and mentored Jayfeather for a bit. This surprises Nightcloud but they keep walking. Arriving in the ThunderClan, Nightcloud takes her to Bramblestar, telling him that the she wanted to be part of the Clans and knew a lot. Bramblestar comes out of his den and asks her to prove it. She tells Bramblestar the same thing she'd told Nightcloud about Brightheart, then adds that his mate had lied to him about Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Bramblestar asks her how she knows and she replies that she's tired and would explain in the morning. Bramblestar dismisses Nightcloud and lets her stay the night in his den. When she awakes the next morning, Bramblestar asks her to explain herself. She replies she'd rather tell the whole Clan at once, and he reluctantly agrees. Bramblestar says she's from horseplace, but knows a lot about the Clans. Lionblaze calls for her to prove it, so she tells him to ask her anything. Lionblaze asks her to tell him about his family, so she replies that he was mentored by Ashfur, hung out with Heathertail, and could beat any battle nearly unscathed. She then says that his brother is Jayfeather, originally mentored by Brightheart, then switched to being a medicine cat mentored by Leafpool. She adds that he thought Hollyleaf was one of the prophesied Three, but it turned out to be Dovewing, and that Hollyleaf was killed by Hawkfrost. Lionblaze asks some who-mentored-who questions, and she answers them all correctly. Squirrelflight asks how she knows, and she replies that she was a Twoleg originally, then explains about the Warriors series and how she was obssessed with it. She tells them that once she died, she asked to come back as a cat. Bramblestar asks if she has a name, and she replies that she doesn't now, but it used to be Elizabeth. Bramblestar renames her Furrykit and sends her to the nursery, where she meets his sons, Firekit and Bramblekit. Squirrelflight comments how the three kits will be made apprentices and warriors together, and Furrykit corrects her by saying she wants to be a medicine cat, and Squirrelflight tells her that Jayfeather doesn't have an apprentice. She is next seen play-fighting with Firekit and Bramblekit, nearly four moons later. When Bramblestar announces badgers on ThunderClan territory, she is persuaded to take them down by Firekit and Bramblekit, and the three kits go alone to find the badgers. While fighting, Firekit gets injured, and Bramblekit is left to fight a mother badger by himself while Furrykit helps Firekit. They scream for help, and Poppyfrost comes through the bushes and helps in the fighting. She ends up killing the badger, but the badger also kills her. Bramblekit and Furrykit help carry Poppyfrost's body to camp while Firekit limps along behind. She is seen again on the day of her apprentice ceremony. She is apprenticed to Jayfeather, Firepaw to Lionblaze, and Bramblepaw to Brackenfur. While in the medicine den, Spiderleg comes in, telling them he feels sick. Jayfeather diagnoses it as whitecough, and tells Furrypaw to get catmint, just in case. Lionblaze and his apprentice pass at that moment, saying that he was going to take Firepaw to see the territory, and could take Furrypaw to get catmint on the way. More Coming Soon ''Forbidden Love'' Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior'' Coming Soon Trivia *She has Twoleg blood because she was originally a Twoleg **Her kits have Twoleg blood too *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a kitten with her decided fur color on Google. Gallery kitten cover.jpg|Kit version Wikia image.jpg|Apprentice Version Warriors sequel cover.jpg|Medicine Cat Version queen version furrypelt.jpg|Queen Version Kin Mate: : Firepelt: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Daughter: ' : Mistypaw: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) 'Sons: ' : Rockpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) : Foxpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Father: ' : Smoky: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Mother: ' : Silky: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) '''Foster Mother: : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: ' : Gingerheart: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) 'Siblings: ' : Two unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Half-Brothers: ' : Berrynose: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) : Mousewhisker: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) 'Half-Sister: ' : Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Nephew: ' : Squirrelpaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) '''Niece: : Icepaw: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Half-Nephew: : Molewhisker: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Half-Niece: ' : Cherryfall: Living (As of ''The Suspected Warrior) '''Half-Grandniece : Deerkit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Half-Grandnephew : Robinkit: Living (As of The Suspected Warrior) Quotes Bramblekit: '"''Let's go!" '''Furrykit: ''"Go where?"'' Firekit: '"''To take down the badgers, of course!" 'Furrykit: '"No way! It's breaking the Warrior Code, and there's no way we could take down the badgers anyway!" 'Bramblekit: '"What? Are you too scared?" 'Furrykit: '"No! But I'm not breaking the Warrior Code!" --Bramblekit Firekit and Furrykit after Bramblestar announces badgers on ThunderClan territory (Into the Forest, ''page 23) '''Furrykit: '"What have we done?" 'Bramblekit: '"We killed a cat because we were mouse-brains." 'Furrykit: '"We're idiots!" --Furrykit and Bramblekit after Poppyfrost's death (Into the Forest, ''page 26) "''Oy! I went out here to get catmint! Spiderleg could come down with greencough tomorrow, and we need to be prepared!" --Furrypaw about catmint while exploring the territory with Firepaw and Lionblaze (Into the Forest, page 37) "STOP! Twolegs have many talents that cats don't, or knowledge they've learned, that could help the Clans! I bet none ofyou know how to tie a knot. I bet none of you know how to make a fire when you need a bit of warmth! And it doesn't matter that Gingerpaw and I aren't Clanborn! it doesn't matter that Firestar wasn't Clanborn, or Daisy, or Millie, or anyone else ThunderClan took in! What matters is in your heart! That's what makes you a true Clan cat. And if none of you see that, then you're blind." --Furrypaw defending herself and Gingerpaw at the Gathering (Into the Forest, ''page 78) '''Furrypaw: '"Thanks for standing up for me, Bramblestar." 'Bramblestar: '"I had to. I'm not lying when I say this, Furrypaw, you and Gingerpaw are the most amazing cats I've ever met by far." 'Furrypaw: '"Thanks. Squirrelflight and Firestar and the rest of StarClan agree." 'Bramblestar: '"I can see why. You've got a great future ahead of you. You are very special." --Furrypaw and Bramblestar after a Gathering (Into the Forest, ''page 143) '''Furrypelt: '"Firepelt, I love you." 'Firepelt: '"Furrypelt, you ''can't ''love me, you're a medicine cat!" 'Furrypelt: '"I know, I know, but, I can't resist the feelings I have for you! Don't you feel the same about me?" 'Firepelt: '"I do, but I can't, Furrypelt! I can't have you break the medicine cat code for me!" 'Furrypelt: '"Firepelt! You feel the same way, can't we leave it at that? Can't we just accept we have feelings for each other and move on?" 'Firepelt: '"Furrypelt, I don't think you understand--''" '''Furrypelt: '"I do." --Furrypelt expressing her love for Firepelt (Forbidden Love, ''page 57) '''Jayfeather: '"I'm going to Moonpool tonight, Furrypelt, and you can't come. I'll make something up. ''Please ''don't do anything stupid to give away your pregnancy!" '''Furrypelt: ''"I'm not an idiot! I won't give away my pregnancy!"'' 'Jayfeather: '"This is tought for both of us, but we've worked hard, and we can't blow it now." --Jayfeather and Furrypelt about Furrypelt's pregnancy (Forbidden Love, ''page 61) "''Gratefulness has been the last thing on my mind considering I'm worried my kits will be outsiders in their own Clan! But thank you, for everything you're doing for me. I could never pull this off by myself." --Furrypelt to Jayfeather (Forbidden Love, ''page 77) Ceremonies Furrypaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Furrykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit, you've reached teh age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Furrykit, from this day on, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Furrypaw. Jayfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Leafpool, and you have shown great determination and skill. You will mentor Furrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Furrypaw! Firepaw! Bramblepaw!" Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 34-35 Furrypaw's Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony '''Leafpool: '"Furrypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" 'Furrypaw: '"It is." 'Leafpool: '"Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her with your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accoradance with your will." Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 62-63 Furrypelt's Medicine Cat Ceremony '''Jayfeather: '"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Furrypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" 'Furrypaw: '"I do." 'Jayfeather: '"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Furrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Furrypelt. StarClan honors your dedication and enterprise, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Furrypelt! Furrypelt!" Reference, ''Forbidden Love, ''page 31